disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prissy
Elephant Prissy is one of the main characters from the 1941 Disney film, Dumbo. Prissy is one of the elephants closely linked to the Elephant Matriarch. She may be extremely close with the Matriarch as she is always at her side throughout the film. Dumbo Prissy is seen a little while after the movie's beginning, inside one of the circus train cars with the other elephants, plus the Matriarch. She also is one of the first to laugh with Dumbo after he is given his name for his ears. While she does not do much, she always is apart of the central gossip between the Matriarch and the other central female elephants. She does seem to agree with the Matriarch on some topics and say what she personally believes as well. Prissy is apart of the "Pyramid of Pachyderms" act as she is the first elephant to climb on the Matriarch's back. Throughout the act, she has a habit of losing her footing and crashing down on Matriarch, always hoisted back up by Matriarch gripping her rear with her trunk. She is injured greatly when the pyramid collapses and complains later about her tail being hurt as well as the train leaves. She is seen again towards the end as Dumbo sprays her and the other elephants with peanuts. She is also a part of the final version of "When I See an Elephant Fly", sung by the main female elephants, having finally accepted Dumbo as an elephant. House of Mouse Prissy (with blue headwear) makes an appearance with Catty and the Matriarch in the House of Mouse episode, Super Goof. Gallery E.jpg|Prissy and the other elephants Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg|Prissy and the other elephants denying being either the one expected to have a baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg|Prissy and the other elephants following Mr. Stork's "Happy Birthday" singing Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-913.jpg|Prissy and the other elephants upset when Mr. Stork stops since he doesn't know the name of the delivered baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg|Prissy and the other elephants finding Dumbo cute Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1046.jpg|Prissy and the other elephants cooing Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg|Prissy and the other elephants shocked at the 1st sight of Dumbo's big ears GiddyWhoCares.jpg|"After all, who cares about her precious little Jumbo?" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|Prissy and the other elephants laughing at Catty's idea of renaming Mrs. Jumbo's son, Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-2098.jpg|"Well, I suppose that's mother love." GiddyHiding.jpg|Trying to avoid Timothy dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3131.jpg|Climbing atop the Matriarch during "Pyramid of Pachyderms" GiddyOnPyramid.jpg|"Gaining a little weight, aren't you, honey?" Clumsy elephant.jpg|Prissy having accidentally fallen on the Matriarch during the pyramid ElephantPyramid.jpg|In the pyramid Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-3701.jpg|Injured from the pyramid GiddysSoreTail.jpg|Prissy's sore tail ElephantsSprayedwithPeanuts.jpg|Sprayed with peanuts ElephantFinale.jpg|Seen in the reprise of "When I See an Elephant Fly" Elephant Matriarch house of mouse.jpg|Prissy (with a blue hat) with Catty and the Matriarch in House of Mouse Trivia *The animation of Prissy and the other Gossipy elephants getting spooked by Timothy Q. Mouse was recycled for use in Goliath II for the scene with the elephant herd getting spooked by a mouse. *Like the other elephants within the Matriarch's close circle, Prissy's name isn't revealed in the movie. Her name is only seen on concept artwork in the gallery on the Dumbo DVD. *Just as Matriarch proves her strength during the Pyramid, Prissy is shown to be strong as well as, when the pyramid is completed, she is holding one elephant above her with just her trunk. Catty and another elephant were holding one elephant up with their combined trunks, but Prissy is holding up her side with just her own. Category:Dumbo characters Category:Elephants Category:Circus performers Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Neutral Characters